1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in providing a uniform light source for color correction for photographic processes, and, more particularly, to a new and improved system and method for providing a high intensity short exposure time light source for high frame rate photography of short duration.
2. Description of the Related Art
It has been known to provide lamphouse systems adapted to enclose a plurality of light sources to generate theoretical point light sources, for high intensity short exposure time light sources for photographic applications. Such light sources provide high light intensity and short exposure duration for high frame rate photography of short duration, for events such as a bullet in flight or video transfer of continuously running motion picture film. Moreover, it has been known to provide such systems wherein the plurality of light sources comprise relatively short arc length flashlamps, which are mounted outside of an integrating element, and wherein the light integrated in the element is directed therefrom. Furthermore, it has been known to provide long arc length flashlamps, including xenon filled flashlamps, as light sources.
However, the light directed from the plurality of the relatively short arc length externally-mounted lamps through the integrating element is relatively less efficient than the light generated by the long arc length flashlamps. Furthermore the long arc length of flashlamps in known system configurations renders them less efficient. Moreover, as the duty cycle of the number of flashes per second of the flashlamps increases, the heat dissipation becomes problematical, and lamp life is greatly reduced.
In view of these considerations, an effective lamphouse system for implementation of a uniform light source is needed, to enable efficient operation thereof. Moreover, such a system is needed to provide an efficient and effective uniform light source operable as a theoretical point light source, and to provide a system wherein flashlamp heat dissipation from an increased number of flashes per second in the duty cycle is accommodated, and lamp life is increased.
Therefore, those concerned with the development and use of improved uniform light source systems and the like have recognized the need for systems and methods for generating an efficient and effective uniform light source, wherein a plurality of flashlamps generate a theoretical point light source, the flashlamps dissipate heat generated by an increased duty cycle, and flashlamp life is increased. Accordingly, the present invention fulfills these needs by providing an efficient and effective uniform light source comprising a plurality of flashlamps in a lamphouse configuration, wherein increased duty cycle flashlamp heat is effectively dissipated and flashlamp life is increased.